Second Chances
by DD42
Summary: One after another, all who he held dear were taken from him. Why should now be any different? Why should he finally expect a chance at happiness? (FT Chapters 499 and 500 response One-Shot, request fic for Hellfire Dragon Knight)


_**Second Chances…**_

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back! I am terribly, terribly sorry for being MIA for the better part of three months but College was really kicking my ass and I needed every spare moment of time I had for writing papers, studying, and just trying not to lose my mind.

But, it all paid off in the end and I am now officially a college graduate! I have my four year degree and now I just need to figure out what to do with it. I'm looking for a full time job and even though things may get busy for me, I will still do my best to continue writing.

I got some free time on my hands and I'll be using it to catch up on my other writing. Case in point; this one-shot. This is my response to Fairy Tail chapter 499 and 500…albeit a very late, alternate retelling. This one shot was actually requested by _**Hellfire Dragon Knight.**_ Ordinarily, I don't take requests but the idea proposed was too good to pass up.

So, _**Hellfire Dragon Knight**_ , I'm sorry for taking forever with this but here you go; I hope you enjoy it! I've even added some of the dialogue you brainstormed in our PM's (albeit it, I made my own tweaks accordingly).

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics USA own it. If I did own Fairy Tail…well let's just say some things would be different.

XXXX

DESCRIPTION: One after another, all who he held dear were taken from him. Why should now be any different? Why should he finally expect a chance at happiness?

XXXX

" _Words cannot describe how happy Juvia has been getting to know you Gray-sama."_

 _SQUELCH!_

" _Juvia…why would you…do something so…stupid…?"_

" _What…no…Gray-sama!"_

" _I could never hurt a comrade…I could never hurt you. I wanted to protect you not matter the cost…but I couldn't even do that."_

"… _You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that, Gray-sama."_

…

" _I'm…I'm alive? How!? I made sure that would kill me and…and…wait, Juvia's blood it's…it's flowing inside me!?"_

" _Water make blood, a blood transfusion…a spell I secretly made and perfected in the event that something terrible happened to you, Gray-sama."_

" _No…no…"_

" _Juvia will live on inside of you. Don't cry Gray-sama…we'll always be together now, forever. Juvia's heart will always be yours and yours alone."_

" _No…no…this can't be happening…Juvia…Juvia, please, open your eyes! I'm begging you, please! Don't go…don't go God damn it! I promise I'll take your feelings more seriously! Juvia…please…please…I need you."_

The silence was deafening.

Save for his own labored breathing, which rang hollow in his ears, the world had disappeared around him. The battlefield, the chaos of war, it had all faded away leaving Gray Fullbuster alone with the woman who had given her life for him. The life Invel had twisted and manipulated…the life she had been forced to sacrifice.

He held his blue haired partner in his arms, her body slowly going cold while her blood froze to his skin. The same blood that now flowed through his veins. He sucked in a pained breath, his wounds screaming in protest, but he ignored it. As cliché as it sounded, his injuries were next to nothing compared to heartbreak he just underwent.

Juvia was now just another on the list of those that had been taken from him.

First his parents.

Then Ur…followed by Ultear.

And now Juvia. Along with all of those caught in the fighting. How many of his friends had he lost, he wondered. How many guild mates had died at the hands of Invel and others like him in the Alvarez ranks?

Quite frankly, he found himself not caring. His personal hell overshadowed any other thought.

One of the tears that running down his face dripped onto Juvia's cheek, sliding down to the corner of her mouth and diluting the blood there. Slowly, mechanically, Gray used his thumb to wipe away the blood only to smear it against her skin. Her flawless…but cold skin.

Gods he'd been such an ass her. It had only been until recently that he'd started to see her in a different light…or, rather that was what he had told himself. Since their first-if rather chaotic-meeting, to all the ups and downs they'd endured, Juvia had been a constant factor in his life. Her smile greeted him each day, she was always nearby, and although her possessive tendencies could be irritating…it was part of who she was. And yet, on more than one occasion, he'd been a total jackass to her. Dismissing her feelings, pushing her away, avoiding her, and even snapping at her when his temper was strained.

But she never faulted him, she always forgave him, she always came back. Once again…a constant in his life.

All were endearing qualities that offered him focus in his life in one form or another.

More so within the span of the last year. He supposed it had started when Juvia had been the one to send his father to the afterlife; to end his pain as a living corpse. She'd done what he couldn't…knowing full well that their friendship would possibly be destroyed in the process. He'd forgiven her however…and had slowly opened to her.

The six months they had spent together on their own flashed through his mind. He'd been at his happiest with her; living with her, training with her, going on jobs, and just enjoying her company. Even when his magic went haywire and he'd left her behind…she forgave him and welcomed him back with open arms. If that wasn't devotion he didn't know what was…and it had been that same devotion that made him realize one of two things.

One: he'd taken her for granted, assuming she'd always be there for him. And now…now he'd lost her.

" _I'll take your feelings more seriously."_

Two: he'd fallen in love with her. He loved her, quirks an all.

He grit his teeth in a mixture of anger and agony. He'd promised to tell her, over the sharing of a chocolate bar, that when the fighting was all over he'd finally giver her his answer to her feelings. He was going to be honest with her and confess.

And now she'd never hear the words she'd been hoping and dreaming of all this time. And it had taken her sacrifice to make him realize it; a solid blow to his heart.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, his hands and shoulders shaking while tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I should have told you. I should have told you sooner."

He laid her down on the ground with utter reverence, as if one misstep would shatter her like the ice he wielded. He held her hand however, not entirely wanting to part from her.

"I should have told you sooner…if I had, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Gray said, his voice choked with barely suppressed anger and frustration.

He was angry at Invel, for killing the woman he loved. He was angry at Alvarez, for starting this whole damn war. He was angry at himself…for not being able to save Juvia; to stop Invel.

 _If only…_

 _If only…_

 _If only…_

The words repeated in his head over and over. If only he'd used more of his magic, maybe then the outcome of the fight would have been different; if only he'd been honest with Juvia the night before, maybe then their bond could have broken Invel's spell; if only he'd been stronger; If only he'd been faster.

If only…if only…if only.

If only.

Only it didn't matter now did it? Nothing was going to change the fact that Invel had essentially signed Juvia's death warrant and she had given her life to save his.

The thought of the bespectacled son of a bitch made his blood burn in anger, ironic given his magic and penchant for the cold. The image of him smashing his fist into Invel's face repeatedly, reducing him to nothing but a bloody pulp was sadistically satisfying. He wondered how far the Alvarez could have gotten by now and how long it would take him to rip him apart, limb from limb, piece by piece.

The urge to stand, turn, and pursue his adversary nearly drove him to action. But the rational part of his mind-the part that was still holding on at least-made him stay put.

Defeating Invel, even if it meant killing him, wouldn't bring Juvia back. It wouldn't bring back her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes glowed with life, love, and affection.

It'd just be a waste of energy, magic, and would only serve to sate his bloodlust and distract him from the hole in his heart.

It would be pointless to try and avenge Juvia, knowing full well that nothing would change.

The sudden, rapid tapping of footfalls caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder, he had to blink twice to register the fact that Wendy and Carla were running towards him at top speed. Both looked worse for the wear but they were alive and drawing closer with each second.

"Wendy?" Gray said aloud, "Carla?"

"Gray!" Wendy called out, pumping her legs faster, "Gray, are you alright!?"

No…he wasn't alright. He didn't think was ever going to be alright again. Before he could voice his thoughts, Wendy dropped down to her knees and slid up to him, Carla close behind.

"You're injured," Wendy said, assessing his wounds, "but…you look like you'll be fine."

"Wendy." Carla said, her tone stressed.

"Juvia!" Wendy said with a slight gasp of realization, "Gray, where's Ju-"

She stopped herself, upon seeing the fallen water mage out of the corner of her vision. Without a moment's pause, Wendy was at Juvia's side checking for a pulse and calling upon her magic.

"Wendy…she's gone. I felt her die." Gray said, head lowered, "Stop…there's no point."

"No. She's still alive. I can feel it; I can save her." Wendy replied, undeterred. With that, she began to apply her healing magic's to Juvia, eyes closed in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked, seeing Wendy waste her energy, "Wendy, didn't you hear me? She's dead…I said stop!"

"Gray," Carla said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "she's still alive."

"…I felt her die. Don't you understand, I felt her die; she's dead! She gave her life to save mine!"

"Gray," Carla said, voice calm, collected, even confident to a degree, "you have to believe me. You have to trust Wendy."

Gray watched as Wendy continued to pour all of her magic into Juvia's body, undeterred by his words. He didn't have it in him to continue to protest, to tell her she was wasting her time. What point was there in hoping for a miracle?

Finally giving into his heartache, and in an effort to retain what sanity he had left, Gray turned his back to Wendy-to Juvia-and covered his eyes, already feeling the tears freeze to his cheeks. He couldn't bear to watch Wendy try and try again to revive the woman he had loved.

Time passed slowly. Fall all he knew it had only been a minutes since Wendy and Carla had arrived, but to him, it felt like hours had passed him by. But not once did Wendy make a grunt of frustration or shift from her spot beside Juvia. Wendy: she would always be an eternal optimist.

His bones cracked as he stood and his muscles protested but Gray ignored it. He couldn't stay here any longer. He had to get away.

"Where are you going?" Carla asked.

"Anywhere but here." Gray answered, his voice detached.

"Gray, wait, please." Carla pleaded but he didn't want to hear any of it.

"Just leave me alo-" Gray was on the cusp of snapping at Carla when a surprised gasp reached his ears, followed by a pained groan.

And it all belonged to a voice he was familiar with. A voice he'd recognize anywhere.

"Juvia is... still alive."

He slowly looked over his shoulder, time seeming to slow while his heart thundered in his chest and ears.

"Impossible…" He said aloud, his voice hoarse. His mouth had gone dry all of the sudden.

There, slowly pushing herself up on her forearms, was Juvia Lockser; alive once more. Her deep blue eyes were filled with pain and confusion, but they retained the spark that always seemed to shimmer in them.

She was alive.

 _She was alive!_

He didn't even register Wendy telling Juvia to take it easy, to lay still, and how Juvia thanked them for saving her life.

"Wait..." he heard Juvia say weakly "where's Gray-sama…is…is he okay?"

Gray felt his body move of its own accord and in the blink of any eye, he too was at Juvia's side. Her head snapped to left, mouth open in response to his sudden appearance, but he didn't give her a chance to speak. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. A gasp, a mixture of pained and relieved sob, left his lips.

"Juvia!" He rasped, feeling her body stiffen against him before slowly, her arms returned his embrace.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia said in equal relief, "Gray-sama."

He held her tight, afraid to let go; afraid that this was all some cruel trick and that she would disappear in an instant. But after several heartbeats, several choked sobs, she was still in his arms. She was still cold to the touch, but he could feel her heart beating anew. She was alive. His Juvia was alive.

He pulled back, just enough so that he could look into her eyes-look into the ocean blue that brimmed and spilled tears-and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"Don't you ever do that again." Gray said.

"Don't ever dare do something as stupid as that again! Promise me…promise me…"

Her lips quirked into a soft, sad smile and she used her thumbs to wipe away his own tears.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama…Juvia didn't know what else to do…Juvia couldn't stand the thought of hurting you by her own hand."

"I thought I lost you," Gray said, resting his forehead against hers, "I felt you die."

Juvia swallowed the lump in her throat and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Juvia is sorry…Juvia promises; she won't make Gray-sama worry like that ever again."

Gray sighed heavily and moved his hands to hold Juvia by her shoulders, steadying himself in the process. All the while, Carla and Wendy stood off to the side, letting the two partners share their reunion.

As he held Juvia, as he continued to hold her gaze, his thoughts from earlier returned to the forefront of his mind. How he promised to give her an answer, how he never told her how he truly felt, and how he had cursed himself for not doing so sooner.

The old adage "no time like the present" came to mind. So without preamble, Gray closed his eyes, leaned in, and brought his lips to Juvia's. Juvia's eyes snapped open in surprise and she froze against Gray, her mind frantically trying to process the fact that Gray was kissing her while her hands braced against his chest. Her wildest fantasy had come true at long last!

She felt her cheeks warm considerably as Gray deepened the kiss, pulling her closer as his arms wrapped around her once more. In that moment, Juvia lost herself in the lip lock and let her eyes close as tears ran anew down her cheeks.

After a moment, the need for air caused the two to part, and they stared at one another with bated breath.

"Gray-sama…?" Juvia said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I love you." Gray said, his voice firm with resolve, "This is my answer to you Juvia. I love you."

It took her a minute to process what Gray was telling her before her mind jumped to the night before; the moment they shared over a bar of chocolate. The promise he had made to her.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia sobbed in joy. She felt as if she could die and go to heaven right then and there…no pun intended of course.

Gray leaned in and kissed Juvia again, the water mage returning the embrace with renewed vigor as her body trembled against him. He had finally opened his heart to her…after all this time, her love was being returned.

"Ahem." Wendy nervously coughed, catching the couple's attention. They parted and turned to see that Carla had shifted back into her cat form and had averted her eyes; nervously playing with her tail.

"Scandalous…" Carla huffed under her breathe.

Wendy for her part had turned a brilliant shade of crimson that rivaled that of a certain swordswoman's hair color.

"S-Sorry to interrupt…" Wendy stammered, "But…I need to make sure Juvia is alright; that she's fully healed."

"More to the point," Carla added, "lest you two lovebirds forget, we're still in the middle of a war."

They were right, Gray thought in realization. He'd been so caught up in losing Juvia-nearly losing her-and wallowing in his own grief, that he'd forgotten that the world had gone straight to hell. And that they were smack dab in the middle of it.

But most of all…every minute of his and Juvia's fight with Invel played out before him. He felt his blood boil in an instant.

That son of bitch had a lot to answer for and Gray found his previous idea of punishing Invel all the more appealing.

"You're right. We need to get out of here and try to find the others. But…but I'm not letting the asshole get away with what he did to Juvia and me. I'm going to make him pay and stop him from hurting anyone else."

Gray rose to his feet and cracked his neck, eyes gleaming in anger and determination.

"Carla, Wendy, I need you two to take care of Juvia for me. Patch her up and then get her somewhere safe or link up with the others if you can."

"Gray-sama, wait!" Juvia grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.

"You…you can't be serious! You…after what he did…"

"She's right Gray," Wendy said, "Juvia's blood may have healed you but you're in no shape for a head on fight."

"I have to stop him. I'm not letting him hurt anyone else." Gray turned his attention to Juvia, "I'm not losing you again."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia whispered as tears brimmed in her eyes.

He knelt down, took her hand in his, and with a gentle squeeze, kissed her again.

"I promise, that no matter what, I'll come back to you. You're my reason to live on Juvia and I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to you. I promise you; I'll come back. And when this is all said and done, when we've won this war, you and I are going out on a proper date. Anywhere you want, just the two of us."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia said as he stood, his hand lingering in hers, even as he began to step away.

"I'll come back. I promise. Wendy, Carla, can I trust you two ladies to take care of her?" Gray asked.

The feline and her partner looked at one another, clearly not thrilled with the idea of Gray running off but after a moment's hesitation, the two smiled confidently.

"You can count on us Gray." Wendy smiled with fire in her eyes.

"I knew I could count on you." Gray grinned. He looked to Juvia, giving her a similar smile of confidence before turning on his heel and breaking out into a run.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia called out, making him slow to a halt. He turned around to find that, with the help of Wendy, Juvia was back on her feet.

With some effort, Juvia found her footing and tugged free of Wendy, managing to stumble over to Gray. He caught her as she nearly tripped and was ready to protest when Juvia pulled him into a soul searing kiss; one that conveyed her feelings to him in the purest form of expression that she knew.

"Juvia believes in you," she said when she pulled back, her breath mingling with his, "no matter what. Juvia will always believe in you Gray-sama. You'll come back, Juvia knows you will."

Gray smiled and pulled her close.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" He asked, pulling out of the hug.

"No," Juvia shook her head with a smile, "Gray-sama hasn't. And Juvia is holding you to that date."

"You know it." Gray grinned, gave Juvia a quick kiss on her forehead.

He then turned back around and ran off to catch up with Invel; to make the bastard pay for nearly taking the woman he loved from him.

No more.

He wasn't going to let someone take away another person he cared about. He'd fight for his chance at happiness if was the last thing he did.

Invel.

Demons.

Zeref.

It didn't matter who or what; Gray would fight them all for his sake and Juvia's. To ensure they had a shot at tomorrow; a shot at a future.

A chance at happiness that had been denied to them time after time.

Not this time.

He'd keep his promise to Juvia, no matter what.

…

But as often as not, keeping a promise is easier said…than done.

" _Natsu…"_

" _Gray…"_

" _All this time. All this time, you were E.N.D."_

"… _Get out of my way."_

" _Answer me Natsu!"_

" _Move."_

" _I can't believe that my greatest enemy was my greatest rival…Hiding in plain sight."_

" _I said move!"_

" _My parents…Ur…everything I've been through…I nearly lost Juvia…and you're connected to it all!"_

" _Zeref…I have to kill Zeref…I will kill Zeref! I'm not asking you again Gray. Get out… get out of my fucking way."_

" _Don't worry Natsu…you're not going to have to kill Zeref._ I'm the one who's going to kill you instead _!"_

" _GRAY!"_

" _NATSU!"_

XXXX

A/N: So what do you all think? A tad overdue seeing as how everything in this happened a month or so ago but I'm happy that I was given the opportunity to write this up. I'd once again like to thank _**Hellfire Dragon Knight**_ for trusting my writing abilities enough to request this. It means a lot to me and gave me chance to further test out my skills as a writer.

Not much to say on this other than that aside from taking me a while to write, I am more than happy with the end result. It's short, sweet, and to the point. A little bit of fluff at the end there to soothe any angst I may have created; what can I say, I'm a big ol' sap.

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you if I can. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

As always; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING! THIS IS DD42 AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ADVENTURE!


End file.
